


Is This Desire

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Making Out, idk - Freeform, it's gay let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: Yuri moves like music. Victor wants a taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at this. My girlfriend told me to post it so

Yuri moved like magic. He wasn’t just skating to the music, he was becoming the music- letting each individual beat flow through his veins and supply the crucial passion that his heart needed to survive. His face told a story of beauty, suffering and love. And Victor couldn’t tear his gaze away.  
“Yuri On Ice”. Victor could only chuckle at the name. His little Yuri, making his was to the spotlight. He was becoming a star. However, Victor felt more of a rush of pride when he saw how natural Yuri could move, how elegant; he never felt the competitive fury like he did with other opponents. The fiercest emotion he felt while watching Yuri was desire.  
The silver haired coach stood at the side of the skating rink, his slender arms propped against the side. “Yuri, I want you to seduce me, with all you can.” Victor spoke to the competitor. He saw Yuri’s eyes widen with shock, but then they were filled with passion and determination.  
Victors words must have worked, however. Yuri was performing the best run he had had yet. He was moving his hips just that little bit more, the sultry eye was being shot at Victor with all of his might, no exceptions. Victor felt heat all around of him. Yuri was godly. He arched an eyebrow at him, only for it to be returned by a knowing smirk from Yuri.  “This boy will be the death of me.” Muttered Victor under his breath, covering his flushed face with his prized poodle plushy.   
Yuri was just finishing his skate, his moves showing the ultimate passion. He skated closer to Victor, making sure he had his full attention. Blue eyes locked onto brown, an unspoken word between them. Yuri’s performance ended, yet neither of them heard the roar of applause, only the pounding of blood in their ears.   
But Victor turned to leave, winking at Yuri before he did so. Yuri watched his coach’s lean body strut away. His mouth went dry and he gulped. Victor made him feel things he had never felt before. And Yuri just wanted more.  
Yuri ran to find Victor, and found him leaning up against a locker in the changing rooms. Victors hair had fallen in front of his crystal eyes, his head tilted to one side to show off his toned muscles. He had one leg propped up, it’s lean form making the blood in Yuri’s body grow hot. He wanted Victor, but in a new way than before.  
“Yuri! That was a great performance, your skating is magnificent. But, your sultry work could do with some… experience.” Victor purred while standing up and walking to Yuri at a pace that seemed to take forever. Yuri braced himself and closed his eyes for contact, yet none came. He opened his eyes to see Victor’s face only inches away from his. Yuri gasped and tried to jump back but Victor grasped onto him and held him tight against his chest.  “Shhh now my darling Yuri, we don’t want an injury now, do we?” Victor whispered into Yuri’s neck, sending shivers up his spine.   
Yuri’s eyes locked onto Victors. They were filled with want and desire. Yuri felt a pull between them, a pull that he had never felt before. Victor brought his head closer, so Yuri could feel his breath on his face. Yuri licked his lips, and Victor gulped.  “Oh, your lips are chapped,” He whispered to Yuri, “I can help with that.”  
Victor brought his lips to Yuri’s. Yuri gasped, but didn’t move back. However, he soon realised what was happening. He kissed Victor back with passion and want. Victor noticed Yuri’s speed and aggression in his kissed and pushed Yuri backwards so he collided with a locker behind him. Victor pinned Yuri against the locker and kissed him with the same passion and want that Yuri had displayed. Victor bit softly into Yuri’s lower lip and heard Yuri audibly moan into the kiss. Both of the men’s hands were exploring the others muscled bodies, trying to cover every inch of skin that they could reach. They were a mess of passion, need and love.  
However, their make out session was bought to a sharp end when they heard a door slam and people giggling in the doorway.  “Victor, the other skaters are coming.” Yuri whispered to him. Victor only groaned and moved to kiss Yuri’s neck. “Victor come on! We don’t need a scandal like this right now.” Yuri pleaded through breathy moans.   
The two men broke apart just as the other skaters reached them. They both looked a sight, bruised lips, messy hair and crinkled clothes, but they both still smiled and said hello to the others. But they didn’t stay for long, they had a long session of catch up kissing to do.


End file.
